Against All Odds
by Myra Dork
Summary: Complete: CB Future fic. “What I did, was save you. I choose you over our son because I believe it was the right thing to do… I need you.” R


Summary: CB Future fic. "What I did, was save you. I choose you over our son because I believe it was the right thing to do… I need you."

A HUGE thank you to Noirreigne because you honestly are the best!

I own nothing...

* * *

**Against All Odds**

"_There seem to be some complication," one of the doctors explained to Chuck. Chuck looked baffled and waited for the doctor to continue, "I'm afraid that if your wife delivers she will die in the process."_

"_Are you asking me to choose between Blair and my unborn son?" Chuck roared, "I need you to save them both! Do you understand that?" _

"_I understand Mr. Bass unfortunately there's not much we can do," Dr. Hudson continued to explain, "I need you..."_

"_To choose" Chuck finished. Chuck Bass wasn't a religious man but at that moment he was praying to 'God' to save them. He didn't claim to have all the answers. He just wanted Blair to be safe. He knew that she would hate him, but in time she would have to forgive him._

"_What are the odds she will become pregnant again." Something in his gut told him there was no shot in hell that Blair would go through this again, but he had to ask._

"_Well we'd have to run some tests." The tone in his voice made the answer crystal clear. The odds would be extremely low. Chuck felt something falls on his cheek. He was going to have to give up his precious baby boy._

"_Save Blair please," Chuck begged, "She needs to come out alive. Please just save her."_

"_We'll do all we can Mr. Bass," the doctor said and left. Chuck felt numb. Serena came and asked what was going on. He didn't answer._

_

* * *

_

Blair had lost the one thing she loved the most, her beautiful baby boy. At that moment she hated Chuck for choosing her over their son. How could he do that? Why would he do that? Didn't he understand that _he_ had more to live for? She was willing to sacrifice her own life to see their son grow up. Blair was repulsed by him and his actions.

When she found out that Chuck had chosen to save her life before their son, she broke down. She demanded to know why, why had he been so selfish. She stayed in the hospital for a week to recover and refused to see Chuck.

On Blair's last day in the hospital Serena offered her friend some piece of advice:

"Don't stay mad for too long, he did it because he couldn't stand to lose you."

Blair ignored it. When she got home she forced him out of their bedroom and wept alone in their room. After nearly two months of ignoring Chuck, she finally spoke to him. It was during breakfast.

"Why?"

"I couldn't stand to lose you," he answered honestly; "I would do the same thing over again."

Unfortunately this was not the answer Blair was looking for.

"Is this what you wanted? For me to be miserable? I wish I had died that day. You took our son and killed him. He never had a chance to see the world! Chuck, do you realize what you've done?"

Her face turn 10 shades of red and Chuck looked unfazed, "What I did, was save you. I choose you over our son because I believe it was the right thing to do. Blair, I could never have taken care of him without you. I need you."

Blair shut her eyes and imagined that it was all a nightmare. She tried so hard not to break, to pull herself together that she almost fell apart when Chuck pulled her into and embrace and softly kissed her forehead.

* * *

Months turned into years and Blair and Chuck's marriage was as fragile as a piece of glass. They watched as Serena had twins with Carter and Dan and Georgina had a little boy of their own. Everyone seemed to be moving on with their lives but them. Blair seemed content to live life and Chuck was struggling to live in it.

She gave him many opportunities to leave her. She even offered him a divorce several times, but he always had said no. He almost said yes, once. Just once, but then thought better of it.

"Chuck?" she asked one morning, nearly 3 years since _it_ happened. Chuck looked down up his newspaper and asked what the matter was.

"Do still think about having children?" she asked calmly. Chuck didn't want to answer that question because the answer would probably be no.

"Blair…"

"Answer the question Chuck. Do you want to have children?" she was stubborn, and Chuck could tell that she was up to something.

"Sometimes," he answered finally, she smiled. It was the first real smile he had seen in a years.

"Chuck I want to try again." His jaw dropped. To say he was in complete shock was a huge understatement. He had been so sure. He had assumed children were out the question for them. For once, Charles Bass was at a loss for words.

"I think we're ready," Blair continued.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. Blair stood up and kissed Chuck on the lips.

* * *

They went to see a specialist who assured them that they were able to get pregnant again. Blair couldn't stop from smiling. Chuck was not sure at all but whatever made Blair, happy, made him happy. It took them a full year before Blair actually did get pregnant again.

Everyone was very careful around Blair. They didn't want to hurt or say anything to make her angry. Blair even made Chuck promise to save the baby if anything went wrong. Chuck reluctantly promised her he would.

When the day finally came, Chuck was more nervous the 2nd time around. Again he found himself praying that everything would be alright.

"She is going to be fine," Georgina said. Over the last few years Georgina had turned over a new leaf, become a new person.

"I thought you hated Blair," he said softly. True, she and Blair weren't friends and could hardly stand to be in the same room as on another.

"I do," she agreed, "but you look like you could use a prep talk."

"Thanks."

Georgie walked away and sat by Dan who was holding their 3 year old son Lucas. He was the spitting image of Dan. 'Perhaps she has changed' Chuck thought to himself. He let his mind wander, nearly forgetting where he was.

Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed Dr. Hudson approaching him.

"Mr. Bass?" Dr. Hudson asked. Chuck was on full alert and stood up quickly.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Blair?" The doctor shook his head, "Then what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, I've just come to inform you that your wife is safe and so is your daughter," Dr. Hudson informed, "if you wish to see her you can."

"Thank you," he whispered, immediately going to look for Blair. She was in her room sleeping peacefully with their daughter right next to her. He walked towards his newly born daughter and picked her up, she was so beautiful. 'Like her mother' Chuck thought. Blair stirred and saw Chuck holding the little girl in his arms.

"What are we going to call you?" Chuck asked the little girl.

"Evelyn Audrey Bass," Blair answered him. Chuck continued to stare that his daughter.

"Evie, welcome," Chuck greeted her and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

AN: Can someone explain to me why they decided to move GG category back to books? It's all very Natefusing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, drop me a review. :D


End file.
